Whipped Cream Fights and Goodnights
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: Unable to sleep, Eddie and Patricia get into some mischief in the kitchen. Lots of cute and fluffy Peddie! R&R!


**A/N: Hello there! So I've had this idea in my head for ages, I started writing this about a month ago but I got caught up with exams and stuff. Finally got it finished! I'm also trying out a different writing style, this time I used present-tense instead of past-tense. Hope you enjoy! Warning: Lots of cute Peddie fluff :)**

* * *

_Eddie's POV_

Sleep is not going to come to me anytime soon, so I get up out of my bed and head to the kitchen. It's just after midnight; the perfect time for a midnight snack. I smile slightly to myself and start to get out ingredients for pancakes. While I put them in a bowl and begin to mix them together, I hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs. I start to heat up the frypan when the person enters the kitchen and speaks up.

"I thought it would be you in here" the voice of my girlfriend Patricia says. I turn to see her leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. I notice she has her hair in a ponytail (which is rare for her) and she has a plain black t-shirt on with grey pyjama bottoms. She looks adorable.

"Who else would it be? What are you doing down here at this time of night, Yacker?" I ask her, already knowing her answer. I put some mixture into the frypan and let it cook.

"Same as you, I'm a bit hungry and I couldn't sleep" she replies, stepping away from the door to stand next to me.

"Well you're just in time for Eddie's delicious pancake stack" I say, flipping the first pancake over.

"I'd rather not" Patricia denies and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl. I look at her and pretend to be offended.

"Come on, you have to at least try it" I argue, getting a plate out and putting the cooked pancake on it. I hold it out to her.

"That's ok, you can have it" she responds before taking a bite from her apple.

"Fine" I say and continue to cook more pancakes. Once they're all done, I top them with whipped cream and maple syrup.

"Last chance..." I wave the plate in front of Patricia's face, tempting her to try some. She just pushes the plate away.

"You eat it Eddie. Besides, I have my apple which is much healthier" she tells me again. I roll my eyes and begin to dig in to my pancakes. After I finish them, I grab the can of whipped cream, tilt my head back and squirt some into my mouth. Patricia gives me a look of disgust which almost makes me laugh.

"Eddie that's disgusting!" She states, trying to contain a giggle.

"Oh yeah? I dare you to try it" I hold the whipped cream can out to her.

"What? No way, that is pathetic" Patricia argues and tries to push the can away.

"Come on, I dare you" I say again, pushing it into her hands. She looks at me for a second before raising the can above her lips.

"I can't believe you're making me do this, weasel" she says. She pushes down on the nozzle and whipped cream fills her mouth. She covers her mouth with her hand while I burst into fits of laughter.

"It's good, right?" I say in between giggles. Patricia responds by spraying whipped cream across my cheek. Now she's the one laughing.

"Hey!" I exclaim as I take the can from her hands and spray whipped cream on to the tip of her nose. She gasps and grabs the can from my hands to spray cream on to my other cheek.

"Okay, truce!" I declare as I take the can from her hands and place it on the bench. She smirks at me, and then she takes some paper towel and wipes the cream off her face. I do the same.

"Yacker" I begin, noticing that she has a spot of cream left at the corner of her mouth, "you missed a spot".

"Really? Where?" She asks, frantically feeling her face to wipe it off. I chuckle and move closer to her.

"I've got it" I respond before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. After a few seconds she pulls away and smirks at me.

"You're so cliché" Patricia says before tilting her head up and kissing me again.

"And that's a bad thing?"I challenge when we pull away. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and nuzzles her face into my neck.

"For you, yes it is" she says teasingly. I mumble an "okay" while I hold her tightly and kiss her forehead. We stay there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. Eventually, Patricia sighs and pulls away; turning to the mess I had previously created.

"Suppose we should clean this up before Victor finds it" she suggests.

"Yeah, you're right" I agree and we start to get to work. I hand Patricia the dishes and she washes them, which I then dry and put away. When she's washing the last utensil, I come up behind her and kiss her cheek while I wrap my arms around her waist. She leans her head back on to my chest and she smiles. I squeeze her tightly for a moment, and then I let her go to put the last dish away. Patricia walks to the other side of the bench and pushes herself up on to it, kicking her legs back and forth. I take a sponge and begin to wipe the bench clean.

"Move, Yacker" I demand so that she can let me wipe the rest of the bench.

"Rude. I like it up here" She smirks, making me sigh.

"Okay, can you please get off the bench?" I say in a politer tone, offering her a charming smile.

"Make me" Patricia challenges, pressing her lips together in defiance.

"Alright, I will" I agree and I step in front of her. I lean in quickly and capture her lips with mine. She instantly kisses back, getting caught up in the moment. She drapes her arms around my neck and my hands hold her waist. I grip onto her, and then I lift her off the bench and place her on the ground without breaking the kiss.

"Gotcha" I say with a cheeky grin when we break apart.

"Damn it" she mutters under her breath and steps away from me. I go to continue cleaning the bench. I throw the sponge in the sink, and then I sling my arm around Patricia's shoulders as we walk out of the kitchen together.

"Guess this is goodnight then, Yacker" I say quietly as we pause in the middle of the hall.

"Looks like it is" she responds and reaches up to kiss me passionately. I hold her tightly against my body and her arms are resting on my shoulders. When we pull away, I smile and kiss her forehead quickly before I let her go.

"Night" I say as I watch her walk up the stairs.

"Night Slimeball" Patricia responds and gives me one last smile before I turn to walk to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, bad ending I know, I was just really determined to get this posted! Hope it was good :)  
I have something serious to discuss. House of Anubis fans and writers, please don't give up on this fandom now that it could be (hopefully it isn't!) over. I really love Peddie, and I will continue to search for new stories to read. So please update your stories, write one-shots and keep this fandom alive! I don't know what I would do if everyone gave up on HOA, especially on my ships (Peddie, Walfie, Jara/Jeroy cause I ship both). I will keep writing, I hope you guys do too!**

**I'm hoping to get a new chapter up for House of Anubis:Future Style by first week of July at the latest, so stay tuned for that!**

**Thank you for reading! Would you lovely people now review? **

**SIBUNA.**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
